


Of Saints And Ashen Roses

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: The Last Story
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mental Abuse, Multi, Physical Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In an alternate universe Jirall is still abusive towards Calista who cries on Therius' shoulder every time. What happens when Therius admits to her that he loves her during one of these times? And what happens when they start to develop a relationship with one another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tale Of Love And Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.~ Another adorable crack pairing here. Which I love.~ I hope you enjoy the story!~ I do not own The Last Story, just some parts to this story! Lol.

He was there to comfort her, as he had always been. A shoulder to cry on, a person to hold dear. They were childhood friends once. And he even loves her, but parts of him cannot say that for certain reasons.

When her hand was promised to Lord Jirall he could only sigh. Jirall was a prince of thorns so to speak, breaking ladies hearts and torturing hers‘. She did not love him in the least. It was merely an arranged marriage, one for hierarchy.

Therius could hardly bear seeing her cry every day. Everyday Jirall would hurt Calista more and more. Whether emotionally or physically. He was abusive. Therius could hardly stand for it, were Jirall not what he was Therius would beat him senseless for hurting Calista, his Calista. And when a mercenary named Zael had swept her off of her feet, Therius was hurt, but somewhat glad that Calista had someone she loved to turn to. Loved like romance, not mere brotherliness; like he thought he was to her.

But it turned out that Zael had never loved Calista the way that everyone thought he did. He merely saw her as a sister, and told her so before they could marry. This broke Calista’s heart, and so she could only run to Therius’ shoulder, where she always cried. And so he comforted her, like he always had; holding her in his arms like a true knight to his Lady.

“Shh… Don’t cry Calista..” Therius speaks gently holding her as if she were a delicate flower in his arms.

Calista sobs more and more, she cannot stop crying. She loved Zael, and yet, he just broke her heart like that; with the snap of a finger. “Oh,   
Th-Therius… I don’t know wh-what t-to d-do…”

“Just… Just let it out…” He speaks carefully, trying to think of what to say to her.

“B-But I…” She begins, unable to continue, and just sobs more.

“Shh…” The white haired young man says gently petting the back of her head, her locks of silvery-white hair smooth to the touch.

They say little, sitting there in silence. General Asthar knows this is not a time for him to bother the young ones and leaves closing the door he had cracked to peak in. Therius is silent for a while more while holding the crying Calista. But then he licks his dry lips and speaks, begging to tell a tale. “Once, there was a princess, who was adored by all.”

“Th-Therius?” Calista asks as he continues to tell the tale.

“She was very sad; she lived with a family that she know longer knew, was betrothed to a bastard that beat her when he was upset, and had fallen in-love with a peasant who didn’t really love her back.”

“Wh-What are you talking about, Th-Therius?”

“Yet, the girl has one friend, a friend who holds her dear to his heart. A friend that loves her so much…”

“… Th-Therius…?” Her sobbing slowly stops as she looks up at him.

“… Yes, Calista?” He says softly continuing to run his fingers through her hair.

“…” Calista pauses briefly before speaking; slowly taking her words into account. “Is that friend… You?”

Therius smiles briefly, seeing that she understood the analogy and how he finally felt about her. “… Yes.. Yes, it is…” The words trickle out, positive and blank, kind and soft, gentle and sweet.

“I had no idea…” Calista says quietly as she’s looking down towards the marbled floors of the castle.

Therius sighs lightly shifting uncomfortably on the velvety red couch that they are sitting upon. “I…” He contemplates, does her have the heart to say it? Of course he does, he just doesn’t know how Calista would react to those three simple words. Yet, he says it anyway as he looks towards the stain glass window in the room. “I love you, Calista.”

Therius’ arm retracts itself from around Calista’s side as she stares blankly at him. She then looks sadly down at the floor once again. “I don’t know what to say.”

And of course she doesn’t with a confession such as that. “I’m sorry.” The white haired young man says delicately begging to stand up.

“No, don’t go!” The silvery-white haired young lady grabs his arm and pulls him back to down to be sitting with her once more. He stares at her, albeit a bit shocked at her reaction. “Don’t go…” She says and then continues. “Stay with me a little longer?”

The offer stands and he is surprised by it. The only words he can mange to muster are. “… Alright..”

Calista smiles at him lovingly and carefree. “If that’s how you feel… Then, I shall do my best to see if I feel the same.”

“Are you sure…?” Therius’ words come out breathlessly as he stares at her beauty.

“Yes, I am..” Calista says smiling calmly.

“Alright then…” Therius smile back at her, moving a stray hair from her face with his hand. Calista grabs his hand and hold it gently, but tightly at the same time.


	2. Thorny Princes And Growing Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jirall catches himself in the mirror and can't look away until he leaves then finding Calista and Therius being a little too close for his liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2.~ I hope you enjoy!~~

“Mmm, yes I do look good, don’t I?” A man with a ponytail flaxen brown hair said admiring himself in the mirror. His name is Jirall.  
“Don’t I?!” He hissed again glancing to the maid in his room.

“Y-Yes, sir, you look very fine and handsome, sir!” She blurted out with a pale blush of embarrassment on her cheeks while twirling some of her long pale pink hair within her fingertip’s grasp.

“Is that so…?” Jirall questioned glancing back to the flustered maid before speaking again. “And is that to say you fancy me?”

“N-No… I-I meant it only in regard to your finery sir, I-I… I am married sir.” The maid replied stuttering uncontrollably.

“Then calm down.” The flaxen haired man huffed billowing his chest out in a gloating manner. “If you are married then there would be no reason for you to fancy me, yes?”

“W-Well sir…”

“That’s right, you do fancy me, I am rich and you are poor, I am beautiful and you are ugly, I am all and you are nothing, no?”

“S-Sir… I…” The maid didn’t know what else to say so she merely scurried out of the room in fright.

Jirall sighed for a long moment looking back at himself in the mirror. “Ah… My beauteous love…” He adjusted his brown coated attire before finally stepping away from his own reflection and exiting his ornately decorated room.

The man with the faded brunette hair hummed walking down the halls until he reached the courtyard where Therius and Calista were. Jirall’s eyes darted keenly at them, seeing Sir Therius arm around Lady Calista’s shoulder. And immediately he burst out. “What is the meaning of this?!”

The two white haired people glanced back over their shoulders towards Jirall’s cry. Therius looked a bit flustered and shocked to say the least, Calista had only looked sad and afraid. Jirall was raising his hand as if he was about to strike her when the young knight besides her grabbed his arm. “You would hurt the Lady?” He spoke strongly, his eyes threatening to break his arm should he attempt to strike her again.

“As well as you would court her!” Jirall looked afraid for a moment until he spoke firmly holding his pathetic excuse for a guard up.

“Lord Jirall, I wished him to.” Calista spoke up looking towards the frightening prince.

“And what is the meaning of this?!” The brunette yelled hoarsely tearing his arm away from the knight and glared at her. “You are my bride to be, are you not?!”

The young woman with white haired looked timidly back from Therius to Jirall and finally began to speak. “There are a great deal of things to be settled before that is final, my lord, but you should understand that you are… Not the only option I have to marry.” The man with the long white braided hair smiled slightly at Calista’s newfound confidence and was ready to protect her should the brunette man attempt to hit her once more.

Jirall looked sharply at the two of them before speaking. “We will see what Count Arganan has to say about this!” And with that, the flaxen haired man stormed off towards the Count’s office chambers.

“What are we going to do, Therius?” Calista asked sadly while looking to the knight.

“Everything’s will be alright, Calista. You may merry whom ever you wish, even if that is not me.” Therius smiled gently. “I shall protect you, no matter the cost.”

“But Therius…” Calista began sadly not wanting the knight to get hurt because of her.

“Do not worry, my Lady.” He replied gently taking her hand and kissed it.

Calista blushed slightly but smiled. “Then share the sentiment for me, Therius.”

“As you wish.” Therius smiled back lightly as he spoke.


End file.
